Helpless
by Roses x Are x Red
Summary: How could a child, their only boy come to such a painful and helplees ending? rated T because of angst. Slight Arwen/Aragorn.


**Disclaimer: Don't own anything Lord of the Rings :(**

**AN: This is my first Lord of the Rings fic, I hope its good enough for you guys!**

Arwen POV

_The best day of my life._

_Everyone has one, whether it is passing an exam or getting married, it's something in everyone's memory they will never forget. _

His chocolate brown eyes stared up into mine. They held intelligence beyond his years. His eyes spoke to me; he knew me completely already although he was only a year and a half old and he loved me. We named him Calanon. It meant light, the thing he had brought to both our lives after such terrible times of war. His tiny ears were pointed, but his face was rounded; the perfect cross between human and elf kind. His head was already covered in a fine layer of dark hair which was blowing lightly in the breeze.

We walked to meet our friends, Legolas and the Hobbits through the forest. The breeze was light and the air mild; Calanon squealed with delight. Aragorn strode beside me; the King of Gondor, with the same confidence as always. He held my hand fast as if he would never let go. I had something to tell him in front of our beloved.

The circle lay hidden in the forest. A building made completely of stone which was used purposely for meetings such as these. It held no furniture but its purpose was not to be comfortable; its purpose was to reunite. Chairs and tables were not necessary when there was so much to tell.

The circle came into view. It glowed with the familiar light of friendship. There was muffled conversation and laughter from inside as we entered. Everyone smiled, first at me and Aragorn and then at Calanon. They had not seen him before, the seemed at once, shocked a delighted. Legolas walked swiftly forward embracing Aragorn as old friends, mumbling something in Elvish I failed to catch. Legolas smiled warmly at me and stared at Calanon with open amazement. He never thought Aragorn would have a family. I put my arms out, offering for Legolas to hold Calanon. He took him and cradled him gently, smiling down. Calanon did not cry, instead he grinned his grin up at Legolas.

For those moments it seemed that it was just the four of us, until Gandalf spoke, greeting everyone. We all greeted the hobbits who were intrigued about Calanon and thought he was rather large. Hobbit babies were about half the size of Calanon when they were one and a half. As soon as a silence fell I looked up at Aragorn. He looked down at me with a puzzled expression as I moved my hand to rest on my lower stomach. Aragorn's eyes widened as everyone else in the room realised what I was indicating. He placed his hand over mine and laughed with absolute glee. He wrapped his arms around my waist and lifted me off my feet, spinning me around in the air before putting me down and kissing me. Everyone clapped, led by Gandalf and smiled at Aragorn, Calanon and I, the happy family.

We spent hours after my announcement talking and catching up with each other; it had been such a long time. In mid conversation Legolas froze. He ran to the nearest window and peered out, using his eagle eyes to see whatever he heard. He looked back at us with sheer horror on his face and said in a hushed yet panicked voice.

"No dhínen! The Orcs come!" We followed Legolas' word and soon became completely silent. We stood in anticipation and soon enough we heard the muffled orders being shouted. Gandalf put a hand in the small of my back and guided me out of the door, I tried to retaliate put before I could he spoke to Aragorn and persuaded him to take me. We were guided out the door when I heard Legolas shout from inside the circle. "Avo acheno! No in elenath hîlar nan hâd gîn," we stepped out of the door and rushed hurriedly towards our home. Gandalf came halfway with us to ensure a safe path and bade us farewell. I questioned as to why we were not kept to fight, Aragorn was the best man in Gondor with a sword. Gandalf said that our family was the most important thing to them and that it was their top priority that ourselves and our children survived. I felt honoured that they cared so much for us as we turned to continue our journey.

For a moment the world seemed to return to the tranquillity it had possessed when we head been heading towards the circle. The breeze was still calm and the air still warm. We continued to walk hand in hand with Calanon in my arms. Aragorn was smiling, his thoughts must have been diverted to the new child I was expecting. I knew it was a girl. Elves never had a boy following another boy or a girl following another girl. Our genes were made so our population was always even. I was glad he was pleased about our second child. I had thought he would be but I always had that seed of doubt that maybe Calanon was enough for him; he had his heir maybe that was all he wanted? I was glad he had eliminated all the doubts in my head.

As I was gazing as Aragorn I noticed his smile suddenly fade and turn to a look of horror and worry. I heard what had changed his mood so quickly before I had the chance to ask him of it. A conversation could be heard in the distance between two Orcs. They were heading our way, looking for us. They had noticed us escaping with Gandalf and had been sent to follow and kill us. Aragorn pulled out his sword as Calanon hid his face in my neck.

The Orcs approached more swiftly than I was used to; carrying a new deformity I had not seen before. I crouched low behind Aragorn and cradled Calanon close to my chest. They neared closer continually and were staring us straight on within minutes. They did not seem to want to come any closer as the appeared un-armed and Aragorn's sword was pointing in their direction. They also seemed un-hurried, waiting casually. I soon saw why. They had backup coming, four more Orcs who looked as if they were the 'upgraded' version of the one's before were coming towards us. There were now six of them, we were outnumbered. I knew Aragorn wouldn't risk leading an attack; Calanon and I were too open to being attacked ourselves.

Just as the four later arriving Orcs pulled out their weapons, Calanon squirmed his way out of my trembling arms. I lunged forwards trying to grab his body but he ran sideways, making his last final, feeble attempt at escaping. Aragorn cried out but was stopped by an arrow which hit him in the arm, making him groan in pain. He tried to grab Calanon but had to fight an Orc who came forwards to attack me. I tried to run sideways, being stopped only by Aragorn's strong arm around my shoulders. I would have been running straight into the path of a waiting Orc who had my son in its arms. I was going to make any last desperate attempt to save his life.

The Orc pulled out a dagger, slitting my only son's throat as Calanon let out a child's helpless scream of agony. The Orc grinned at my shaking form but was killed swiftly by Aragorn who seemed to find some last surge of energy. He killed them all, despite his arm.

Calanon's body was left, dead on the ground where the Orc had stood. I ran over to him picking up his limp body in my arms. I placed my ear over his heart and heard nothing but silence. Falling to the floor, I wept until my dress was soaked through with tears. The only comfort I had was Aragorn's arms around my shoulders and the sound of Legolas and Gandalf making the burial prayers for my son.

Aragorn wept with me as we finally felt strong enough to pass his young body over to Legolas who, with a single tear running down his flawless cheek, placed our son in his grave. We all wept silently as we said our final goodbyes to our only son, lost in such a horrible manner and so quickly. He never got to see the wonders of our world and never got to grow up to love and to live a life of joy and laughter. I never got to know him as man; he would have been noble, like his father and would have been a great King.

As we all stood, mourning, Aragorn placed his hand on my stomach. It was the one thing we had left, my new baby; my Mirima. She would be free as her name stated. I would never stop her doing what she wanted. But I would protect her; she would not die the same death as her brother. She would be Queen and would rule as well as any man. At least I had some hope for my life. That was why her middle name became Estelwen.

_This day taught me a lesson. Although a day may begin as the best day of your life, it may end and become the worst. _


End file.
